Great Dragon
Great Dragon, known as Wyrm and Idainaru Akaryuu (偉大なる赤竜, translated as The Great Red Dragon) in Japan, is a gargantuan red dragon with sharp dorsal spikes, enormous leather wings as big as itself, and a massive tail with a spiked-mace-like tip. It is fond of warm habitats, ranging from areas full of combustible dry leaves to volcanic depths filled with lava. Even though it looks pretty heavy, it surprisingly is able to fly without much trouble. Its scorching breath and mighty arsenal of physical attacks can reduce the whole party to ashes in seconds if caught unprepared. It is one of the three elemental dragons, usually ranked second strongest. Its battle theme is usually Scatter About, the exception being the first game, and can only be fought after getting the first ending. Unlike the other dragons, this one doesn't seem to have a set pattern to its behavior. Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey) Wyrm first appears in Etrian Odyssey, located on B8F in the place where the Wyvern was (the Wyvern gets relocated to B10F). A quest must be accepted in order to fight it, and you have to have reached the postgame. It is the fire-elemental Dragon, and fittingly has attacks with this element. Antifire at level 5 is recommended to parry its fire attacks. The Wyrm can also raise its strength and confuse your party, which can easily lead to a game over. Of the three dragons, it is generally accepted as being the second hardest. Skills *'Searing' (Uses ???): Deals high fire-elemental damage to all the party (can deal 1000+ if not well defended), Antifire at level 5 is the way to completely parry or avoid this attack. It is going to use this definitely at the turns 1, 5, 9, 13, 17... . *'Howling' (Uses ???): Confuses all the party and it can decrease attack. *'Tailwhip' (Uses ???): Deals high damage to all the party if it is with attack increased, it can be a very powerful attack. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey II) Wyrm reappears in Etrian Odyssey 2, located on B6 after accepting the appropriate quest. With its new attacks and an increase in power, he can be troublesome. Fortunately, it has much less HP. It can also utilize leg binds, though it is ineffective if the player doesn't have or use leg based skills. Skills *'Searing' (Uses ???): Deals very high fire-elemental damage to the party, Antifire is the way to parry this powerfull attack. *'Howling' (Uses ???): Confuses the party. *'Quake' (Uses ???): Deals high damage to the party and it can leg bind. *'Beat' (Uses ???): Deals high damage to the party. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey III) Wyrm reappears in Etrian Odyssey 3, located on B11F, with now more attacks and it is much more powerful. If not well defended, it can beat your party in a turn. It still confuses and it can deal fire-elemental damage to the party. Fortunately, Antifire at MAX can completely parry this attack. Skills *'Searing' (Uses ???): Deals very high fire-elemental damage to all the party, it uses it on turns that are multiples of 5 (1, 5, 10, etc) antifire at MAX parries this attack. *'Howling' (Uses ???): Confuses all the party *'Beat' (Uses ???): Deals medium crush damage to the party, it can stun. *'Red Fang' (Uses ???): Deals medium slash damage to the party, it leg binds *'Strike' (Uses ???): Raises Wyrm strength. Conditional Drop * To obtain its conditional drop, the Red Fang, you have to kill it with a fire elemental attack. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Great Dragon can be fought in the Windy Plains after beating the final boss, completing the quest Fire tyrant's garden and accepting the quest Bring down the fire. Successfully defeating the Great Dragon will raise the level cap by 10 levels. Strategy Before fighting the Great Dragon, it is highly advised that you be approaching level 70 and that you cook the Golden Egg found in the northeast corner of the Windy Plains, which will give you a much needed fire resistance. Having a Runemaster with Fire Rune, and equipping your party with Fire Charm will reduce the damage to single digits. Without any protection it will easily hit upwards of 600 damage, even with a level 99 party. He can decrease your resistance to fire if any members in your party have the Fire Charm equipped The Great Dragon is able to hit with a wide variety of powerful moves, some are more than capable of killing even a high level party member. A Fortress using Party Shield can spong large amounts of damage, but some moves like Dragon Claw are more than strong enough to still kill, and with enough hits to "splash" over and kill another party member. If you are fighting the Great Dragon as a part of its quest, Baldur can join the party as a guest party member to help you. Skills *'Dragon Claw': a powerful multihit move that has a high chance to bind whoever it hits. *'Fire Domain': removes beneficial effects on your party, and decreases their resistance to fire *'Inferno': high powered fire attack *'Searing Breath': Party wide fire move that hits well into the 600s for a level 99 party. Strongly recommended you bring fire damage reducing capabilities. *'Raging Strike': A very strong physical attack. Item Drops *Fire Fang **Defeat the Great Dragon with a Fire Element attack. **Fragarach, a high powered Rapier with 6 forge slots. **Its other drop, the "Fire Scale" usually drops and is part of one of the strongest swords in the game: Dragonbane. Related Monsters *Storm Emperor *Blizzard King *Fallen One * Wyvern Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Great Dragon once again makes its appearance as one of the three postgame elemental dragons, and is considered the second most powerful. It is not recommended to fight it until all party members are at least level 80. As in Etrian Odyssey I, it will not appear until the quest 'The Dread Wyrm' is accepted. However, this quest will not appear until the quest 'Call of the Wyvern' has been completed. The Great Dragon will appear in the same spot the Wyvern previously was, causing the Wyvern to spawn in a small room on 9F. Defeating the Great Dragon will increase the level cap by 10. Skills * Dragon Claw - Attacks an entire row * Dragon Strike - Attacks 4-6 times randomly, may stun * Draconic Fury - Increases Great Dragon's attack * Wyrm Quake - Hits the entire party, may bind party as well * Resonant Roar - Lowers party offense, may panic the party * Fire Torrent - Highly powerful fire attack that hits entire party Strategy Before heading out to fight the Great Dragon, make sure that you have plenty of Nectar and Medica. You will also want to make sure you have a party member that knows the skill Fire Wall, preferably at Level 5 or higher so that it will completely negate the attack. It is also a good idea to equip an item that resists panic, such as Panic Guard or Toxic Gage, on the party member with Fire Wall to constantly ensure the safety of the party against Fire Torrent. The very first turn of the battle, the Great Dragon will always use Fire Torrent, which makes it the perfect opportunity to apply all your buffs/debuffs and to have Raquna block the attack with Fire Wall. The Great Dragon will mostly attack with Dragon Claw and Wyrm Quake. It is a good idea to heal almost every turn, as the previous two attacks deal quite a bit of damage. Keep an eye out for when it uses Resonant Roar, as it will always use Fire Torrent the turn after. The Great Dragon's tactics change slightly once it reaches 50% health. Its overall strategy will be the same, but it will use some new moves. It will now use the move Dragon Strike, which will hit your party four times randomly. It will also start using Draconic Fury, which will increase its attack. This can easily be countered by debuffing its attack. Conditional Drop * The Great Dragon's conditional drop, the Heat Horn, can be acquired by landing the finishing blow with a fire attack. Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Great Dragon returns in the second game's remake, again as a post-game superboss. In order to fight it, you must complete a series of quests, starting with the investigation of geothermal activity on 9F, breaking the seal on 27F with the Foul Grail, and recovering and sharpening God's Key (which also involves defeating Golem). This beast is also related to Marion's backstory. It is revealed in this game that the Great Dragon was the responsible for the death of Marion's guild while the group was investigating the increase of geothermal activity on the Auburn Thicket. Seeking vengeance, she joins you during the battle, in hopes of defeating this fearsome enemy and overcoming her past trauma. After defeating it for the first time, the legendary Yggdrasil Sword from the previous quests will regain its full power, and will be given to you by Marion. Strategy The Great Dragon is more powerful than ever in this game. While the fight mirrors the one from the first Untold game, the dragon received a massive boost on its HP and defenses, and has a new, deadly tool added to its arsenal, being able to crush even the most prepared parties with ease. Before engaging it in combat, make sure to bring at least two characters that can cast Fire Wall, on level 5 or above. Having resistance against Panic, Leg and Arm bind is also important, as well as having means to either debuff the enemy's attack power or remove buffs from them. Bringing TP recovery items may be also required, due to the massive HP the boss has. Keep in mind that Marion will join you as a guest NPC for this fight. She is a level 80 Landsknecht, with a variety of skills. However, while her level is high, her offenses are low compared to that of your other characters due to the lack of optimization in her skill point distribution, so you may want to use her as a support character instead. Her Swordbreaker skill is very useful for that, as it reduces the Great Dragon's attack power during the turn it has been used. Should you want her to focus on combat, she has Ice Chaser, which adds a follow-up attack to ice elemental skills, Triple Charge, which increases her attack power on the next turn, and Hurricane, which deals damage to random enemies several times, but makes skills unavailable during the next turn. Her Force Boost and Force Break skills are very powerful too, and compliment well her offensive skills. Like the other dragons, the Great Dragon has a Core on this game. When enough damage has been done to it, the Red Heart on its forehead will begin to glow. At the end of each turn, the Red Heart will cast Resonant Fire, which deals heavy fire damage to the entire party, and will increase in power for each turn the core has remained active. This is often lethal on higher difficulties, especially on Expert, as the core damage escalates very quickly, and by turn 4 or 5, the damage will be enough to wipe out your entire party. For this reason, having a character to cast Fire Wall every turn while the core is active is vital. The Great Dragon will activate the Red Heart for the first time once around 30% of its maximum health has been depleted. If you deactivate the core at this point, the core will remain inactive until it activates it for a second time, once you have dealt around 60% of damage to the boss. At this point however, if you destroy the core, it will be reactivated in a few turns, and repeat the cycle until the dragon is dead. For this reason, focusing on the dragon is more advised once the Red Heart is activated for the second time. Aside that, the fight plays the same as in Etrian Odyssey Untold. It will always open the fight with Fire Torrent, which deals massive damage to the entire party. Unless you're playing on picnic difficulty, it's very hard to survive this attack via normal means, so Fire Wall is recommended to counter it. The Great Dragon will always use Fire Torrent on the turn after Resonant Roar, which inflicts confusion on the entire party and debuffs their attack power. If the Red Heart is active, two Fire Walls will be required in order to survive the onslaught of fire attacks. On the other turns, the Great Dragon may attack with either Wyrm Quake, which deals moderate damage to the entire party and inflicts leg bind, or Dragon Claw, which deals heavy damage to a character row and inflicts arm bind. Should your Fire Wall user be arm bound, it disables the Fire Wall, even on the turn it has been put up, and leaves your party susceptible to Resonant Fire, so be aware. Once its health gets low enough, the boss will gain access to both Dragon Strike, which deals heavy damage to random targets, and Dragonic Fury, which buffs Great Dragon's attack power. Skills * Fire Torrent: Massive fire damage to the entire party. * Resonant Roar: Inflicts confusion and lowers the attack power of the entire party. Uses Fire Torrent on the next turn. * Wyrm Quake: Moderate damage to the entire party. May inflict leg bind. * Dragon Claw: Heavy damage to a character row. May inflict arm bind. * Dragon Strike: Heavy damage to random targets. Hits 4-6 times. * Dragonic Fury: Increases the attack power of the Great Dragon. Conditional Drop In order to obtain its conditional drop, the Scorching Horn, you must defeat the Great Dragon with a fire attack. This requires an attack that combines multiple elements, like Flame Sabre, Riot Formula, Burst Shot, or Akashic Nova. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Dragoon Mail, the strongest armor for Gunners. Related Monsters * Storm Emperor * Blizzard King Gallery WyrmScan.png|Artbook scan. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters